I Rząd Thomasa Bernharda
I Rząd Thomasa Bernharda- rząd Wirtualnego Państwa od 7 grudnia 2014 roku do 20 grudnia 2014 roku. Pracami rządu kierował Thomas Bernhard. Expose Panie Prezydencie, Drodzy Deputowani, Obywatele, Wczorajsze wybory przyniosły zwycięstwo Europejskiej Frakcji Demokratycznej. Było to możliwe, że dzięki szerokiej koalicji sprzeciwu względem traktowania wyborców, posłów oraz graczy. Nie jest tajemnicą, kto wszedł w skład tego sojuszu, dlatego nie będę dużo czasu poświęcał tej sprawie. Chciałbym tylko podziękować tym, którzy zareagowali na politykę poprzedniej kadencji gromkim przyjęciem naszej oferty dla WP. Dziękuję Wam, teraz nasze zadanie jest o wiele trudniejsze - to zaufanie trzeba przekuć w efekty, których wszyscy oczekujemy. Mandat na rządzenie jest ogromny. EFD otrzymała 21 głosów, a druga UP otrzymała ich 10. Dzięki temu posiadamy komfort rządzenia; obsadziliśmy połowę z 24-osobowego Parlamentu. Mimo to liczymy, iż nasze propozycje ustawowe (oraz inne) nie będą spotykały się z odgórnym odrzuceniem, że przekonamy Was jakością przedkładanych projektów. Nie mogę nie odnieść się słowem do reakcji tych, którzy znaleźli się za naszymi plecami. Doprawdy nie wiem, w jakie słowa ubrać moje zdumienie, kiedy wyczytałem, iż opozycja pragnie zdestabilizować sytuację w kraju i zdyskredytować wynik wyborczy. A za takie próby należy uznać chęć postawienia przed sądem Premiera i poszczególnych Posłów zasiadających w Parlamencie z ramienia zwycięskiej formacji. Sytuacja jest o tyle zatrważająca, że gracze, którzy wysuwają oskarżenia, nie mieli wątpliwości odnośnie legalności otrzymanych mandatów w poprzedniej kadencji. Dodawanie posłów jest systemową możliwością, wdrożoną z oczywistych względów - usankcjonowania istniejącego porządku (który trwa od początku gry). W moim mniemaniu to prawo jest niedoskonałe i nieprzystające do realnego stanu rzeczy. Prawo stanowią gracze, dlatego możemy je zmienić i jestem gotów współpracować w tej mierze z opozycją. Administracja jest ponad prawem, to najwyższa instancja; uważam, że w tym "sporze" nie opowie się ona po którejś ze stron (ingerując w rozgrywkę w takim stopniu, ażeby nakazać usunięcie posłów posądzanych o nielegalne otrzymanie mandatów). Nalegam, by całą sprawę załatwić w porozumieniu, a nie w gniewie (świadczącym o rozgoryczeniu). Nie w atmosferze politycznego sporu polegającego na frustracjach, a nie merytorycznych uwagach. Teraz chciałbym przejść do wstępnych założeń rządowych. Podstawach i priorytetach tej kadencji. Trzy podstawowe filary tego rządu to: finanse, sprawy zagraniczne oraz obrona. Dlatego to od nich chciałbym zacząć. Szczegóły poznacie państwo w wątkach poszczególnych resortów. Za finanse będzie odpowiedzialny Jarosław Michnik. Będzie on także jednym z dwóch wicepremierów. Priorytetem na tę kadencję będzie opanowanie i uregulowanie sytuacji związanej z deficytem oraz rozmowy z programistą celem urealnienia naszego system ekonomicznego. Pracę na tym polu będą dotyczyły wprowadzenia i skonstruowania funkcji oraz możliwości Banku Centralnego. Jako że jest to sprawa dość dużej wagi, wymagająca dużo pracy, dlatego oprócz niej wprowadzimy progi ostrożnościowe (zabezpieczające nas przed "nadwydatkowaniem"; skonstruujemy system bezpieczeństwa). Zajmiemy się też (we współpracy z Prezydentem) funduszem nagród (dokładnym usankcjonowaniem tej kwestii). Będzie także nowelizacja ustawy o umowach. Ministra wspierać będzie Marek Wąski. Za resort obrony odpowiedzialny będzie Mati Kubiak. Celem jest prezentacja i wdrożenie Gwardii Narodowej. Projekt poprzedniej kadencji nie zyskał aprobaty posłów, dlatego przedstawimy ustawę lepszą i potrzebniejszą. Poza tym - podstawy armii. Kolejne zaniedbanie poprzedniego rządu. Jego zastępcą będzie Radosław Bars W sprawach zagranicznych reprezentować nas będzie Dawid Brudniewicz. Celem, jak zapowiadałem w kampanii, jest precyzyjne wyznaczenie standardów organizowania wizyt oraz rozmach ich wykonywania. Wszystkie sprawy będą konsultowane z Prezydentem (kierunek naszej polityki oraz jej realizacja). Wszystkie projekty będą dotyczyć jednej sprawy - wizyt zagranicznych. Podejmiemy także dialog z Prezydentem nt. przedstawicielstw. Będą także kontynuowane rozmowy z Programistą WP. Jednak priorytetem jest Bank Centralny, dlatego tutaj będziemy pracować nad absolutnymi podwalinami otoczenia międzynarodowego. Co do kolejnych trzech resortów... Szefem Ministerstwa Gospodarki zostanie Paulina Rodig. Przedstawi Państwu ustawę o działalności gospodarczej. Ponadto przyjrzymy się działkom. Liczę na współpracę odnośnie Banku Centralnego, choć tutaj nadzorować będzie Jarosław Michnik. Mimo to, pomoc z wewnątrz rządu może się przydać. Zastępcą Pani Rodig będzie Marek Ziemian. Za sprawy wewnętrzne odpowiadać będzie Pan Robert Dumas. W kampanii wszyscy mówili, że celem jest wprowadzenie podstawowych służb. Skupimy się na edukacji oraz straży pożarnej. Jeśli czas pozwoli - minister przedstawi projekt o małżeństwach. Wspierać Ministra będzie Edward Jaworski. Sprawiedliwość to domena Adama Nasturczyka. Wynikła sprawa Konstytucji, o której wspominałem na początku (rozdział mandatów) poza tym - we współpracy z Prezydentem - nowela regulaminu sądu. Jeśli czas pozwoli. Jak Państwo widzą - skład Gabinetu jest obszerny, mamy dwoje debiutantów na najwyższych stanowiskach. Bodaj dwoje na stanowiskach wiceministerialnych. Plany są szerokie i mierzone z rozmachem. Liczę na dyskusję i współpracę ze strony opozycji, ponieważ chcemy wiele dokonać nie dla siebie, ale dla całej WP. Dziękuję za wysłuchanie/przeczytanie, przepraszam, że musieli Państwo czekać. Poniżej skład Gabinetu. Premier: Thomas Bernhard Wicepremier, Minister Finansów: Jarosław Michnik Wicepremier, Minister Obrony: Mati Kubiak Minister Spraw Zagranicznych: Dawid Brudniewicz Minister Gospodarki: Paulina Rodig Minister Spraw Wewnętrznych: Robert Dumas Minister Sprawiedliwości: Adam Nasturczyk Wiceminister Finansów: Marek Wąski Wiceminister Obrony: Radosław Bars Wiceminister Gospodarki: Marek Ziemian Wiceminister Spraw Wewnętrznych: Edward Jaworski Zapraszam do pracy parlamentarnej. Skład Rządu Zmiany w rządzie Kategoria:Rządy